Jealousy
by ShadowWolf157
Summary: Okay, here's a new story thing! This is about jealousy basically. Please, feel free to request something I should do! The warrior (Or loner or rouge, it depends) can be jealous of love, rank, anything! I'm desprate for requests, so please help me! Rated 'T' for future violence. Rating may change.
1. Dustpelt x Sandstorm x Fireheart

**A/N: Okay, so I'm pretty bored, so I'll be doing a short thing about Dustpelt's jealousy of Sandstorm and Fireheart! (At the time Firestar was still Fireheart). Anyway, tell me if you want more! I can do Cinderpelt's jealousy of the same couple (LOL so many cats hate Sandstorm x Fireheart!). I can do more jealousy stories, even if they're jealous of rank, or something else other than love. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

I yawned, stretching out and opening my eyes. Morning sunlight blinded me, causing me to blink sevral times. Soon, my vision became clear, and I took a moment to glance around. I was in the warriors' den, curled in my own nest.

I felt warmth rise in my chest as I noticed Sandstorm next to me. I purred. Her fur seemed to shine in the light, and the steady rise and fall of her sides made me happy. Sandstorm and I had been friends since we were kits, and throughout our apprenticeship. I sighed, eyes closing as I drifted off into a deep sleep...

 _Sandpaw and I ran through the forest, smiles on our faces. "Hehe!" She giggled, shooting me a friendly glance. I smiled back at her, happiness glowing in my heart. She was mine. All mine._

 _Leaves were kicked up behind us as we ran. "Haha!" I laughed, smiling lovingly at her. Sandpaw looked taken aback for a second, her expression fadding and her pace slowing. I stared. Awkardness filled the air between us. Suddenly, the silence was broken by her laugh. "Um, let's keep going!" She said unsurely, shifting her weight._

 _"Yeah, sure..." I mumbled, unease pricking along my spine. I sighed a little. How much more awkward would it be when he told her that-?_

 _Sandpaw darted off into the brush, causing me to jump. My fur raised on my back, I began to trot towards her as well. I looked behind us. Good. Our mentors weren't following. I cleared my throat, and skidded to a stop. "So, erm, Sandpaw," I muttered, glancing away so that her eyes wouldn't meet mine. But the beautiful she-cat wasn't in front of me.  
_

 _"Hey Sandpaw!" An all too familiar voice said. I felt a growl rise in my throat. The flame colored kittypet, Firepaw, was standing near Sandpaw. "Hi, Firepaw..." She said, no real emotion in her voice. I stared, angry, and padded over. "Um, hello,_ Firepaw _..." I said, trying to keep from spitting the word 'Firepaw'. Firepaw was an idiot. A kittypet. But none the less, Bluestar accepted him into the clan. Yet still, Firepaw was kittypet at heart, at least to me. And I thought that Sandpaw was on the same page._

 _"Oh, hi." Firepaw muttered, eyes fixed on Sandpaw. I almost snarled. Sandpaw was mine. Mine! I glared at Firepaw. "I think it's time Sandpaw and I go off hunting again," I said with a grunt. "Okay, see you two later!" Firepaw said cheerfully. Sandpaw was smiling at him. I felt like snapping at her. But I didn't._

 _Firepaw bounded away, leaving Sandpaw and I. "So, Sandpaw, as I was saying..." I cleared my throat for the second... third time? I hadn't counted._

 _"Yes, Dustpaw?" She said my name with a slight grin. I sighed. I was ready. Ready to blurt all my feelings out to the cat I loved._

 _"Listen... We've known each other for awhile. We're friends, from the same clan. We have warrior blood. Firepaw does not... But my question is... Do you like him?" I spit out the words, a huge lump growing in my throat. Sandpaw smirked and chuckled as I spoke. "Oh Dustpaw..." The she-cat said in a sweet tone, looking lovingly at me._

 _"I'd never like such a cat. Kittypets are weak, puny, stupid. You and I are brave, strong and smart!" Sandpaw grinned. I felt my heart lurch with joy._

 _"Sandpaw, I love you. More than any other cat in the world. You're beautiful, strong, and brave. You're no kittypet. I've loved you for a long time now... But my only question is..." I sighed, sorrow glowing in my eyes. "Would you pick Firepaw over-over me?" I gulped down a sob. I couldn't bear thinking of her and Firepaw._

 _The she-cat purred. Her tail brushed against my chin. "Never in your wildest dreams!" She laughed, rubbing her cheek againts mine. I purred with happiness. "I would never, ever take a puny, idiot kittypet for my mate! I love you! You're the one I'll always love! Nothing will ever change that!" She smiled, and licked my nose. I felt a tingle of excitement prickle my spine._

 _"Oh Sandpaw! I love you too! I want you as my mate!" I felt that I was going overboard a little, but Sandpaw's next purr made me relieved. "I want the same, my love! But... we are only apprentices!" She looked down. I nudged her chin affectionately. "We can still love each other in secret! And when we're warriors, we can become mates! It's that simple!" I explained. Sandpaw grinned._

 _"Alright then!" She licked my neck, and I licked hers in return. I smiled. She was mine. Firepaw would never take her. No one would..._

My eyes opened again. I sighed, happily. "It was just a dream..." I muttered, rolling on my back in lust. "But it was real... It still is."

That's right. The dream had been off the time I admitted my love to Sandpaw, now Sandstorm. We had returned 'hunting' in that forest for moons, licking, nuzzling and just being with each other. No, we did not do anything... Anything that might result in kits. Though, I did want to, and sometimes thought about it... But we weren't old enough to be mates yet. If an apprentice had kits, Sandpaw and I would surely be kicked from the clan. We had to wait.

But, I had the chance. We were warriors. The thought of asking her struck me like lightning. That was it! I leaned over towards Sandstorm, my shoulders touching hers. I smiled warmly, relaxing as I lay down beside Sandstorm. Our pelts touched, and I pressed closer. I breathed in her warm, comforting scent. Our tails entiwned.

Suddenly, I felt Sandstorm move. "D-dustpelt?" She asked, half-asleep. I flinched as she pushed herself up, muscles tensing. "S-s-sandstorm?" I asked warily.

"Oh... Um, hi..." She muttered, unsure. Didn't she remember? We were together. We loved each other! Why wasn't she pressing against me as well? I purred lightly, nuzzling her sides. "Remember? Today we can-" Sandstorm pushed away and sighed. "sorry, um, not now..." She said before padding out of the den. I stiffened. Why was my love acting this way?

I got up and exiting the den too, drowsy since I'd planned on sleeping with Sandstorm the rest of the morning. "What could she possibly have to do-?" I stopped, eyes wide. "No way..." I thought aloud, fur standing up. I snarled loudly to see my love walking towards _Fireheart_. That kittypet was sitting there, flashing her joyfull glances. I stared, anger rising in my throat.

"Hey Fireheart!" Sandstorm said cheerfully, making me outraged. She sounded so much more happy around _him_!

"Hey, Sandstorm!" The flame colored cat responded, smiling. I continued to watch from afar. "What's up? How's your day going?"

"I'm great, thank you!" Sandstorm purred, gazing happily into the former kittypet's eyes. I glared, unoticeably. How could my soon-to-be mate be hanging out with such a... a weakling!? I was outraged more than ever. The two began talking, but I was too mad to notice what they said. Anger swelled in my heart.

* * *

Later, I watched Sandstorm return to the warriors' den. I was furious. I stormed over towards the den, glaring. As I entered, I saw Sandstorm's joyful gaze turn into a confused one. "What's wrong, Dustpelt?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. I glanced around to make sure no one else was in there, and then blurted it all out.

"How could you!? After all the things we've done together, you're friends with a kittypet! A kittypet!" I almost screamed it out. Sandstorm flinched in surprise, fur standing on end. "Calm down!" She hissed, glaring at me. I stared.

"What have I done wrong?! I can hang out with Fireheart if I want, _Dustpelt_!" She spat my name like poison. I gasped. "I'm sorry but... I thought you loved me!" I almost cried the words, embarrassed. "I-I..." Sandstorm choked the words out.

"I... I thought we would become mates!" I snarled, my fur prickling on my back. I couldn't belive my one and only, the love of my life, was acting this way!

"You agreed with me! You said you _hated_ Fireheart!" I continued. Sandstorm hissed, arching her back at me. "Well-Well..." She stammered, tears forming in her eyes and streaming down her face.

"That was in the past! I loved you with all my heart, but now... now I love Fireheart! I can't deny it anymore! He's the one I want!" Sandstorm blurted out with a hiss. I gasped, anger and tears shinning in my eyes. "You-you... After all we've been through, you're turned your back on me for a puny kittypet!" I cried, feeling like I could just lash out on her.

"Things can change, _Dustpelt_! Love can change! But you... You cannot change! You don't care about how _I_ feel! You only want to love me, even if I don't like it!" Sandstorm snapped. I snarled fiercely at her. "That's _NOT_ ture! I care about you more than anything else in the world! I love you!" I screamed, glaring at her.

"I... I loved you. I did. With all my heart, Dustpelt. But you have to accept that I'm with Fireheart now. He's not any better than you... I'm just in love with him." Sandstorm retorted. I stopped, so many emotions swelling in my heart. "But... I..." I stammered. It couldn't be! She didn't love him! Did she?...

"Face it. You can find someone else, Dustpelt. I'm sorry, but Fireheart is the love of my life. My will be my mate, not you. But have hope, my friend. Have hope that you'll find another, sweet and caring she-cat to love." Sandstorm concluded, and began to exit the den.

"I'm sorry... I love you more than anyone or anything else in this world, but I understand. I hope you and Fireheart are... are happy together. Bye, Sandstorm, my love..." I felt a large lump of sorrow growing in my throat. I knew I was making the right choice, but it ached to let my love go. Sandstorm nodded politely, before exiting the den. I sighed. I still hated Fireheart, more than anything. After all, he stole my love from me.

He stole Sandstorm from me. I shall never forgive him, but am happy that I found another cat to love. Ferncloud is beautiful, kind and sweet, and I wouldn't trade her for any she-cat... Yet I miss Sandstorm. I miss all the memories we made. But I know that I made the right choice, and did the right thing. I will always love Sandstorm, as well as Ferncloud, and will never forget the cat who stole my love.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, turned out to be longer than I thought! Poor Dustpelt, I feel bad for him now... But then again, Fireheart and Sandstorm are meant to be together. I hope you all enjoyed this! Please review, and tell me if I should do more jealousy stories! Until then, bye! XD**


	2. Cinderpelt x Fireheart x Sandstorm

**A/N: Wow! The reviews were great for the first chapter! Thanks a lot for the support! Oh, and just to tell you, I won't be starting any more new stories until I finish the ones I'm working on, K? I just wanna stay on topic, but if you have ideas for future stories for me to write, tell me! They'll be on my list, and as soon as I finish Graypaw, I'll write them! Well, I may or may not, it depends. Anyway, thanks again! Here, I have Another cat who doesn't like the Sandstorm x Fireheart/star couple!**

* * *

"CINDERPELT!" An ear peircing yowl erupted from just outside my den. I shuddered at the noise, Curling my tail tightly around my rear. "Cinderpelt! Cinderpelt!" More yowls of pain came. I opened my eyes, feeling a snarl escape my throat.

"What is it?!" I snapped, leaping to my feet. A young apprentice trembled in front of me, stepping back a bit. My expression fadded from angry to comforting, and I sat down calmly.

Cloudpaw stared, wide eyed. I stared back, realizing that it was Fireheart's apprentice who was calling my name. "I'm sorry... Um, what brings you here, Cloudpaw..." I muttered, looking at the ground with embarrassment. Cloudpaw kept staring. I sighed. I'd obviously scard the poor cat! What would he tell Fireheart?...

I shivered at the thought. I could imagine Fireheart's stern gaze. How could I scare his apprentice half to Starclan? "Erm... I-I tripped and sort of... ehm, twisted my paw..." The long haired tom mumbled, ears flat agains his head. I sighed once more and shook my head. "I'm sorry if I scared you, I didn't mean to..." I said, no emotion in my voice. The only thing that I could think about was Fireheart hearing about how much I frightened Cloudpaw.

"Here, come. I can help your paw. Hold it out for me to inspect, please." I ordered, trying to act casual. "Okay," Cloudpaw murmured, lifting his white furry paw towards me. I sniffed it warily, and looked it over. The apprentice was right. His paw was twisted. Not badly, more like sprained, but he'd have to stay off it for awhile.

"Does this hurt?" I asked, nudging his paw with my nose just to comfirm. "Yes." Cloudpaw said with a nod, looking like he was about to yowl in pain. I grunted to myself, before padding towards my shelf of herbs. "Let's see..." I said, glancing around. Cloudpaw waited patiently, whiskers twitching occasinally. I muttered the name of the berries I'd need to use to myself, and snatched some off the shelf.

I chewed them up, and spit the chewed berry out onto the ground. I grabbed some poppy seeds, and mixed them into the berries.

"Eat this. The poppy seeds will help you relax, and the berries will sooth your paw. Rest in the apprentice den for awhile, and try to stay off of your hurt paw for the rest of the day. If... If Fireheart or your denmates ask why your resting, tell them that Cinderpelt ordered you to. Got it?" I explained, hesitating to say Fireheart's name. Cloudpaw nodded, and licked up the berry mixture.

"Oh, and one more thing?" I mewed as Cloudpaw turned to leave. "Put this cobweb on your paw just to be safe." I said, nudging a cobweb near the apprentice. "Okay, thanks Cinderpelt!" Cloudpaw said with a smile, grabbing the cobweb and exiting the den. "Anytime! Just doing my job!" I called back, sighing soon after. I curled back into a little ball inside my nest, and tried to relax.

I glanced towards the empty spot where Yellowfang's nest used to be. I felt small tears forming in my eyes. The poor, old yet loyal medicine cat who used to be my mentor had died in a horrible fire. I missed her like she was my own mother.

Suddenly, the thought of Fireheart drifted into my head. _Fireheart..._ I thought dreamily. I pictured the handsome, ginger pelted tom sanding in front of me. I sighed, gazing up at the ceiling as I rolled on my back. Fireheart had been the cat I loved so much ever since he came here when I was a kit. I dreamed about him as an apprentice, and was thrilled to be his apprentice back then. I loved that cat.

I smiled warmly as I thought about him. I shivered afterwards, thinking of the accident. _The accident that ruined everything. It ruined my entire life. I could've been with Fireheart. Now, I... I can't._ The thought made me want to cry. I gazed over at my horrible excuse for a hind leg. It looked nasty, scarred and completely torn up. I was lucky it didn't just pop off.

Actually, I would have been lucky if it did. That leg brung terrible memories back, and it was the on reason I wasn't a warrior. I longed to be one, yet... I couldn't. I felt a tear run down my cheek. For the rest of that morning, I lay there. No one entered the den. I cried. I felt weak, like a kit. But I couldn't help it. I just wanted Fireheart to love me back. I just wished that monster hadn't hit me...

* * *

"Cinderpelt?" A voice asked. I opened my eyes, and looked up. A handsome, kind ginger tom stood above me. "F-f-fireheart?" I asked warily, trying to figure out what was going on. "Um, hi!" He said, nervously shifting his weight. "Oh, um, hey! Are you... hurt?" I awkwardly muttered, stretching and getting up.

"No, I was just coming to thank you." Fireheart said, sitting down and curling his tail around his paws. "For what?" I asked, yawning breifly.

"For helping Cloudpaw. His paw is much better, and he said that you were very nice to him!" I beamed as Fireheart spoke. I barely stopped myself from blushing under my fur. "Oh, it was no biggie. Your apprentice is very kind, you taught him well." I responded, licking my shoulder as I talked.

"Ha, thanks! Well, have a nice day!" Fireheart padded out of the den as he spoke. I was left, sitting there with a smile stretched across my face. My face felt hot. Fireheart was the very cat that I wanted to be with forever, and he was acting pretty nice to me! Did that mean he liked me?

Suddenly, another friendly voice sounded outside. I tilited my head to the side, and peeked out. My mouth gaped open as I saw Sandstorm standing near Fireheart.

 _That little devil!_ I thought, snarling lightly. Sandstorm liked Fireheart too, and I knew it. In fact, she _LOVED_ him. I glared at the she-cat.

"Hey, Fireheart!" She purred, gazing lovingly at him. I stood there, claws unsheathed. I was ready to lunge at that... that horrible cat any second.

"Hi, Sandstorm!" He said, turning a smiling at her. I stared. He likes her too? Then I remembered. I remembered about how I told him that she loved him. I almost fell down sobbing as I thought. "I can't believe that I had a chance with him... And I blew it!" I whispered to myself, gazing angrily at Sandstorm. I had said she loved him. _I_ had. I had brought this on! I almost let a tear stream down my cheek. I meant to say that _I_ loved him. But I was too nervous. Too afraid.

"So, do you want to go hunting together?" Sandstorm purred, touching her nose to his cheek affectionatly. Fireheart grinned. "Of course!" He mewed, licking her cheek in return. I continued to stare. The two padded off, pelts touching and tails entiwned. I growled.

* * *

Fireheart and Sandstorm soon returned, prey dangling from their jaws. I lay curled in a ball at the mouth of my den, my face expressionless. I couldn't believe it! Sandstorm and Fireheart. Mates. Together. I sobbed a little, a lump of sorrow forming in my throat.

Fireheart and Sandstorm dropped their prey in the prey pile, and went off seprate ways. "This is my chance," I muttered to myself, getting up. Fireheart was all alone, grooming himself near the prey pile. I stepped out of my den, anxious. This was it. I would explain everything to Fireheart. He would have to love me back... Wouldn't he?

"Fireheart!" I called out, runnign... erm, limping towards him. The ginger cat looked up, his head tilited slightly to the side. "Hm?" He asked, licking at his paw. I started panting, trying to calm down. My heart beat faster and faster. "Um... well, Fireheart... I have something to-to tell you..." I choked the words out. Fireheart stared.

"Erm, what is it, Cinderpelt?" He asked, continuing to groom himself. I felt tear swell in my eyes. "I... I..." I couldn't get the words out. I felt the lump in my throat grow larger. "You...?" Fireheart said, beginning to lick his paws. "I... I love you..." I squeaked, barely audiblely. Fireheart stared. "You what?" He asked. I let out a sigh of relief. He didn't hear me. I was embarrassed, yet grateful. "I... Fireheart, there's a cat that loves you..." I tried to think of what to say.

"You already told me, Cinderpelt! Remember? You told me how Sandstorm loves me!" He groaned, confused and frustrated. I stared. "No... but... I... There's a cat that loves you, but you don't know it!" I tried to explain without saying ti out loud.

"I know that! And I love Sandstorm too! Cinderpelt, are you okay? Do you need help? Are you sick?" The ginger tom looked worried. I sighed.

"Nevermind..." I muttered, and padded off towards my den. Tears streamed down my face. How was he so clueless!? I loved him with all my heart! But...

Emotions clouded my mind. I cried. I curled in a fuzzy ball of fur in my den. More crying. "Why doesn't he understand!? Why doesn't he get it!" I sobbed softly to myself, tears running down my face. "I love him!" I almost screamed the words. But I hushed myself. It was time to face it.

Fireheart, the cat I loved dearly, would never love me the same way. We would never be mates. Never. I was a medicine cat for one. Plus, he was with Sandstorm. And I can't blame anyone but myself for letting this all happen. If only I hadn't been hit by that monster. If only I hadn't said Sandstorm loved Fireheart. If only it hadn't all gone wrong. But it did. And I can never take that back. Ever.

I had to accept this. I welcomed it. I never did find a mate, or have someone love me back. Sadly, nothing ever happened between me and Fireheart. Yet, I still love him so, so much. With all my heart.

* * *

 **A/N: Aw, poor Cinderpelt! LOL, so many cats hate Sandstorm and Fireheart. Thanks again for the support! Please, feel free to tell me what I should do next! I'd love to do someone's request! Thank you again! Hope you all enjoyed it! Bye! ;D**


	3. Jayfeather x Cinderheart x Lionblaze

**A/N: Okay, here I have another forbiden love thing! This time, it's about Cinderpelt's reincarnation, Cinderheart (In a way, because it's Jayfeather's P.O.V about his crush on her)! Yay! xD! This will be Jayfeather x Cinderheart x Lionblaze, if you haven't already figured it out. I decided to go ahead and do this one since I got no requests so far :(. Well, enjoy! Oh yeah, and in this story, Jayfeather isn't blind. Sorry, but I'm making Leafpool's punishment instead that Hollyleaf died (Some others have done that as well, so I'm just gonna say I don't mean to copy anyone).**

* * *

I dug around in my den, sorting out certain herbs and seeds. "Poppy seeds... Marigold... Yarrow..." I muttered their names under my breath. I already pretty much recognized any herb, seed, flower or berry. "C-catmint?" I asked myself, tilting my head as I looked at the bit of plant. "Yes, Catmint." I confirmed, pushing the pile of it away.

"Hi, Lionblaze!" A cheery voice giggled. My ears twitched in slight irritation. I glanced over my shoulder, to see a slender, dapp, grey tabby she-cat just outside my den. _Cinderheart..._ I thought, gazing at the cat. Her dark blue eyes gleamed in the sunhigh light, and her sleek grey pelt seemed to glow. I felt a grin stretch across my face. The beautiful she-cat stood there, smiling.

I seemed to blush under my fur. _Cinderheart... Cinderheart..._ It was almost like someone was whispering her name to me. _Cinderheart..._

I suddenly felt my pelt bristle with anger. What was I thinking? I turned back to working on my sorting, trying to get Cinderheart off of my mind. Sure, she was pretty, sweet and kind, but I was a medicine cat for crying out loud! A medicine cat! And they were forbiden to have mates. Or even love another cat.

"Hello, _Cinderheart_." Lionblaze's voice responded. Suddenly, rage boiled in my heart. Lionblaze. My brother. And the way he said Cinderheart's name... I knew something was up. I peeked my head just outside the den, a snarl rising in my throat. The golden tom was greeting Cinderheart with a few swift licks on her cheek. I growled lightly.

Then I admitted it to myself. I _did_ like Cinderheart. I had to. I always felt so... so weird around her. And I had finally realized. I loved Cinderheart. But Lionblaze did too.

"How has your day gone, so far?" Lionblaze asked sweetly. I felt like slicing his throat open. Lionblaze had always known that I had feelings for that... that beautiful she-cat! He saw the way I acted around her... was he trying to make me jealous?

"Great, Lionblaze. Absolutely great!" Cinderheart purred. I watched carefully. But Lionblaze wasn't looking at me, smirking and laughing. He really did like that cat. I felt like snarling. "That's good, Cinderheart. Would you want to go hunting with me?" The golden tom asked. I had to stop myself from leaping at my brother then and there, and biting his neck until he died.

"I would love to!" Cinderheart purred louder, nuzzling Lionblaze's cheek. I glared. The two began to walk off, tails entiwned. I couldn't believe my eyes. Anger swelled in my heart. I was so mad at my brother.

As they walked, I thought of what they were _really_ doing. "Mating?" I whispered to myself, gagging at the very thought. No! They weren't mates yet. Not offically. But once they were, they wouldn't hesitate. I shuddered at the thought of Lionblaze licking Cinderheart, kits beside her. I couldn't let that happen. Never.

I slunk out of my den, low to the ground. I made sure no one saw me following the two, and leapt into a nearby bush. "What am I doing? I can't spy on my own brother..." I asked myself in a low whisper. But there was no going back. I began to creep through the brush, twings and leaves snagging in my fur. But there was no time to groom myself. I watched the duo closely, eyes fixed on my brother's golden pelt. I slunk silently through the forest.

* * *

Cinderheart and Lionblaze stopped in a clearing where sunlight lit up the area. I was careful to make no noise as I found a place to crouch in a tangle of twigs and leaves.

"Cinderheart, I have something to tell you." Lionblaze muttered, sitting down in front of the smoky grey she-cat. "What is it, Lionblaze?" Cinderheart asked curiously, her dark blue eyes sparkling in the light.

"You're the most beautiful, kind and sweet cat I've ever met. We've known each other for awhile, and I've always wanted to tell you this... But I love you. Everything about you. You're pretty, smart, and everything I'd ever want in a she-cat." Each word my brother said stung like a bee sting. I winced. Those were the very things I'd wanted to tell Cinderheart all my life. But now, my own brother had taken the words from my very mouth.

"Oh Lionblaze," Cinderheart purred, blinking in affection. "My point is," Lionblaze paused, getting closer to Cinderheart. I growled sliently.

I felt my muscles tense. I wanted to spring up, and tear my claws into my brother's pelt. I wanted to see his blood running down his body, pooling below him. I wanted to slice his throart open, bite it until he couldn't breathe, or throw him off a cliff. All this anger and rage boiled inside me, waking my claws unsheath. I dug them into the dirt, pretending it was Lionblaze's back.

I breathed heavily, thinking of all the horrible things I could do to him. I grunted lightly, eyes fixed on his neck.

"Cinderheart, will you be my mate?" The words echoed in my head over and over again, so much that it hurt. I bared my teeth, getting ready to attack. This was it! I would kill that useless, mate-stealing ball of golden fluff! I crouched, ready to jump up...

"Lionblaze! Yes!" Cinderheart seemed to explode with joy. I stopped. My claws went back in. I dropped back into a normal crouch. "I would love to be your mate! I love you!"

I felt sadness and overlasting sorrow form a lump in my throat. I sighed. What did I think I was doing? I would never kill my own brother in a thousand moons. Never.

Cinderheart and Lionblaze purred in unison, tail entwined once again. Lionblaze licked her cheek, and Cinderheart touched her nose to his. "I love you, Lionblaze. I'll love you forever."

"So will I, Cinderheart. Forever." I winced as they nuzzled and licked each other. It was over. I had no chance of being with the cat I'd always loved, but never knew it. Ever.

I looked down at my paws. The two looked so happy together. I sighed again. I was a medicine cat, after all. I was forbiden to have a mate.

The two continued purring and licking each other, and soon I felt sick of it. I grunted to myself. It would have never worked out, anyway. I began to pad across the path that lead there, head hanging, ears flat against my skull. I could still hear the loud purring. "I love you, Cinderheart." I words rung in my ears. Those words should have came from me.

I entered my den, sorrow filling my soul. No one was inside. I looked down. I knew that Cinderheart would never love me, or be my mate, but I didn't expect it to hurt so much. It did though. A lot.

I continued work as a medicine cat, and my life gradually got better. I knew that Cinderheart was with my brother, but soon that didn't bother me. I'm happy now, yet I'll always remember how much I loved that grey tabby she-cat... And how sad I was when my own brother took her from me.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think, or tell me what I should do next! I will be acepting requests! Hit 'follow' to find out what I post next, and remember, give me any ideas you have! Thanks for reading! Again, R &R! I will do the next request I get right away, but if I get no requests... I'll either try to write another on my own but I'll probably just write Graypaw. Bye! ;D **


	4. Swift paw's jealousy-Requested by GP

**A/N: Yay! My first request! Okay, this one's from Gustpetal... About Swiftpaw after he dies. I hope you enjoy it! be sure to R &R! **

* * *

I ran through the green, lush meadow, a smile spread across my face. _Starclan's hunting grounds..._ I thought, feeling the wind in my fur. The sweet scent of flowers tickled my nose, and the grass felt cool against my soft paw pads.

I sniffed the cool, crisp air. A rabbit. Starclan's hunting grounds were full of them! I crouched down low, my tail tucked and ears pricked alertly. I sniffed again. Yep. Definitely a rabbit.

I watched the creature as it nibbled on a blade of grass hungrily, glancing around every few seconds. I licked my lips, tasting the fresh meat already. Slowly, I leapt into the air, claws unsheathed. I let out a fierce snarl, and landed on the rabbit. I squealed, causing my ears to ring and flatten against my skull. I grinned. It was almost as if I was still alive, hunting back in Thunderclan...

I sunk my fangs into the squirming rabbit's back leg, feeling it's warm blood drip down onto my muzzle. Suddenly, the creature kicked me, right in the face. Slight pain shot through me for half a second, though I didn't really feel it, for I was already dead anyway. I let go of the rabbit, but knew it wouldn't get far. The thing limped a few steps forward, before landing in a worthless slump in the grass.

Padding over, I kept my ears pricked up. The scent of blood and fresh-kill entered my nostrils, and I sighed happily. Before picking up the creature, I made sure that it was dead by giving it a nip on the neck. The rabbit squealed one last time, and feel limp. I scooped it into my jaws, and began to carry it to a nice place to eat.

* * *

I sat down, the rabbit resting by my paws, and began to dig my teeth into the prey. It's warm blood seeped down my throat, and I relaxed, taking large bit off of it's flank.

"Swiftpaw?" A voice asked. I turned to see Yellowfang, the former Thunderclan medicine cat, behind me. "Yeah?" I muttered through a mouthfull of food.

"Have yourself some food?" She asked, chuckling as she padded over. "Yep. Caught a rabbit. Reminds me of when I used to hunt in Thunderclan." I took another bite of meat after I spoke. "Ah, Thunderclan. I wish I hadn't died in that dang fire; I might still be down there today..." Yellowfang sighed. I could tell she missed Thunderclan even more than I did.

"Yeah... I wish those dogs hadn't came and killed me! I might still be there... with... with Brightpaw..." I started to feel uneasy as I said her name. _Brightpaw..._

"I heard she's Brightheart, now." Yellowfang said, watching me. I glanced back at her. "Oh. Well, that's news... I haven't checked on Thunderclan for awhile."

"You should! I check every day." Yellowfang mumbled. "Well, I have to go. See you later, Swiftpaw!" The old she-cat began to walk off, leaving me with my half eaten rabbit. I sighed. I hadn't checked on my former clan in a long time.

 _"You should!..."_ Yellowfang's words echoed in my mind. "I might as well..." I thought aloud, looking down at my rabbit. I took another bite, leaving a little bit of meat and the bones. I took a pawful of dirt and covered the rabbit, before running off.

I soon arrived at a large boulder, and sprinted atop it. I was exiting Starclan's hunting grounds. I climbed down the boulder, towards a cave. That cave was one of the many places you could watch over the living cats, kind of like the moonstone. I crept down towards the cave, paws clicking against the stone. I sat down at the edge of a shallow pound, and looked down.

Instead of seeing the bottom of the pound through the cear water, I saw Thunderclan's camp. I smiled. "Let's see..." I began to watch my former clanmates...

 _Firestar sat atop the highrock, glancing around._ I grinned at this. Firestar was still alive. _The camp looked like it was running well; the elders' den was neat, with the elders themselves sleeping inside it. The kits were tucked in the nursery, suckling at their mothers' bellies. Some warriors were out hunting, some on patrols. Some were training their apprentices..._

But I only really wanted to see a certain warrior... Brightheart. I searched the camp for that beautiful she-cat... but what I found made me gasp. _Brightheart sat next to Cloudtail, purring. The fluffy white tom's tail was wrapped around her, pulling her close so that their pelt's touched. Brightheart's scar that lay across her face didn't even seem to bother Cloudtail._ I hissed at the two.

 _Cloudtail purred, licking the she-cat's forehead, making sure to avoid the horrible wound. "Thank you, Cloudtail." Brightheart murmured, her voice sweet as honey._

 _"Not a problem, my love." Cloudtail mewed back._ I snarled. I knew I was supposed to be watching over them, guiding them through tough times; yet, I was mad at Cloudtail. "He's her mate!" I yowled to myself, my voice echoing off the cave walls. "I thought I would be Brightpaw-Brightheart's mate!" I corrected myself as I said 'Brightpaw'.

But no. That horrible, mate stealing kittypet was with her. I growled. "This isn't right! Ugh! Why does Cloudtail have it all so good!" I almost screamed the words out. I was angry. Mad. Frustrated.

"He's alive! H-he... He stole my crushes' heart! He got his warrior name first!" I yowled all of my angry feelings for that piece of fox-dung. I hoped no one heard me, having that... that tantrum. I was just so mad.

 _Cloudtail nuzzled Brightheart. "Cloudtail... I have something to tell you..."_ I barely noticed Brightheart's words, for I was sitting with my back to the pool.

 _"What, my love? What bothers you?" Cloudtail asked, grooming behind her ears. "I... I'm pregnant with your kits." Brightheart whispered, her voice shy._

I gasped. "No!" I turned around to see what was happening. "Kits!?" I yowled at the pound. "Now kits!? Why kits!?" I stared down at the two.

 _"Oh, Brightheart, my dear, don't be worried! I'm sure they'll be wonderful warriors!" Cloudtail said, pressing his nose to her cheek. Brightheart smiled._

 _"I love you, Cloudtail." She sighed._

 _"I love you too, Brightheart. I always will." The fluffy white tom breathed._

"That's it!" I screamed at the pool. I bolted out of the cave, furious. First, Cloudtail got his warrior name. Then, I died, and he got to keep his wonderful life. And then, he stole the love of my life. And right that second, he was living the good life, knowing that Brightheart wil have his kits.

It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair. I died too soon! "Why do I deserve this?" I asked myself, slowing down once I entered Starclan's hunting grounds. I stared at the grass. "Why? I wish I could ask Starclan for answers... But I'm already here! I can't ask for answers, because I'm already dead! If only I didn't die..." I pawed at a weed with my paw.

One, single, small tear ran down my face. If only. I could only wish that I was back down there. But I wasn't. And there was no way I could. No way.

* * *

 **A/N: Aw! Another short one! :(... LOL, even though it's shortish, I hope you enjoyed it! If you guys hated it, I can re-do it... But please, continue giving me requests! Thanks a lot, again! Bye, until my next request! :D**


	5. Foxleap x Ivypool x Breezepelt

**A/N: Yay! Another request! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter... and wow! Thanks so much for the support! The next chapter of Graypaw is coming out soon, and I'm making a twist in the plot! Make sure to read it! Okay, this one's from Ravenclaw2315... Foxleap x Ivypool x Breezepelt! Okay, I hope I don't mess up on this one, LOL! I'm guessing it's... Foxleap jealous of maybe Ivypool having a crush on Breezepelt? LOL! Sorry for any mistakes! Keep requesting!**

* * *

I sat, grooming my reddish fur by the warriors' den. I licked it sevral times, making it silky and smooth. Afterwards, I took a few glances around camp...

Things were going great. The fresh-kill pile was filled to the top, the kits were playing peacefully by the nursery. The apprentice were either out with their mentors, or resting by their den. Warriors wandered around camp, while elders lay in their nests. I sighed. Everything was going great. And it had been for the past moon.

No one had attacked Thunderclan, but there was still a little bit of hostilety between Windclan and them, ever since they had their last battle. I snarled lightly at the word 'Windclan' as it appeared in my mind. I grunted to myself, and began to lick my pelt again.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather for a clan meeting!" Firestar's yowl causedthe fur on my hackles to bristle. Warriors and apprentices streamed out of their dens, headed towards their leader. Kits peeked their tiny heads out of the nursery, begging their mothers to let them go.

"Please, mama?" One kit pleaded. The mother shook her head. "Only when you're older, my dear."

I got up, and began to pad towards the sea of gathering cats. Excited murmurs and whispers erupted from the crowd. I found myself a nice place to sit near Ivypool.

That night, it would be time for the gathering. I had whitnessed many gatherings, but I thought that that one might be interesting, knowing that Windclan would be not as friendly as usual. Sometimes, I liked to have another cat growl at me, knowing they can't hurt me. It just made the gathering less boring than usual.

"Cats of Thunderclan," Firestar began, his flame colored pelt standing out above all of the rest of the cats. "I have gathered you here to annonce who is going to this gathering tonight."

I silently hoped that he would say my name. Being left at camp was always even more boring than watching the other leaders jabber away. All there was to do was basically, Clean the ticks out of the elders' fur, play with the kits, or watch the left out apprentices moop around.

"Brambleclaw, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Millie..." Firestar continued on and on. I tried to keep from falling asleep.

"Foxleap," As the ginger tom uttered my name, I felt my fur prickle with excitement. _Yes!_

"Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Toadstep, Briarlight, Bumblestripe, Dovewing, Ivypool..." I felt a tingle of warmth in my chest as the leader said 'Ivypool'. I glanced over towards the Silver and white tabby she-cat. Her pelt sparkled in the light. I felt more warmth, but quickly pushed the feeling away as I turned my attention back to Firestar.

"And Icecloud. We currently have no apprentices, so that's all." Firestar concluded. I smiled at my sister's name, but almost gasped as I noticed there really were no apprentices. _We need to get some new warriors training!_ I thought, my brow raised slightly.

As cats smiled and began to talk among themselves, Firestar padded over from the high-ledge. "We will leave at dusk, tonight," Firestar's loud voice drowned out all the others. I looked to the sky. The sun was beginning to dip in the horizon, causing my fur to prickle anxiously. We only had a little time before we would leave! I got to my paws, whiskers twitching.

"And now, you are dismissed." I padded away with the words. The cats went back to their dens, and I went back to grooming my matted pelt.

I watched closely as Ivypool passed. Her pelt gleamed, and her eyes shone. I smiled warmly. Did I like Ivypool?

The thought drifted away as Ivypool headed into the warriors' den. I turned back to grooming my shoulder, and then my front paw. As I brushed my fur with my rough tongue, I heard Ivypool giggle. I tilited my head slightly to the side, and padded towards the warriors' den.

"Wow! I never knew you liked him!" Squealed a high pitched voice. Dovewing. I listened closer, ears pricked up. _Who liked who? What was going on?_

"I... I have for a long time." I gasped at the nervous voice. Ivypool!

"Ivypool likes someone?" I whispered to myself, anger rising in my throat. Who did that beautiful she-cat like?

"I can't believe it! Y' know..." It was Icecloud's voice. I stared into the den. She glanced back at me, our eyes meeting for a second. My mouth gapped open. Was she going to tell Ivypool that I-?

"Huh?" Dovewing asked, her voice muffled.

"Nevermind." Icecloud said, stiffening. I sighed in relief. My sister would never betray me.

"Well, you and him can't be together, you know that?" Dovewing started the conversation again.

I got closer. Can't be together? Who was Ivypool into? Questions swirled in my head.

"But-" Ivypool's voice was cut off by Firestar's yowl.

"All cats going to the gathering, follow me to the island!" Firestar called, causing everything and everyone to go silent. I quickly scampered away from the warriors' den as I heard the girls beginning to pad out.

"You heard us?" A whisper tickled my ear. I wiped around to see Icecloud walking beside me. "Yeah..." I muttered, blushing as my fur felt hot. Icecloud sighed.

"Who does she like!?" I suddenly whispered sternly. "I-I can't tell you!" Icecloud whispered back, agast.

"Why not? I love Ivypool, okay? You know it! Now tell me!" I growled the words under my breath. "I just can't, okay? I promised Ivypool-"

I cut my sister off with a snarl. "I'll never tell anyone! I swear to Starclan!" I whispered back, desprate.

"No, you will! If I told you, you'd tell the entire clan!"

"I'd never tell another soul something that my crush doesn't want anybody to know!" I argued, fur bristling with anger. I felt like screaming at her.

"You would! You don't understand!" Icecloud was cracking under all the pressure.

"I would! TELL ME ALREADY!" I tried to keep it down as we walked. Small tears were forming in Icecloud's eyes.

"No. I'll never tell you! Ever!" She ran off, ful of rage.

I grunted. Why couldn't she just tell me? Why was it such a secret?

* * *

Soon, we arrived at the log to get across to the island. Behind us, Shadowclan was padding towards the log. One at a time, cats crossed the small bridge. I was careful and steady as I crossed, but woorry was piled up on my shouders. What was up with Ivypool liking someone?

I eventually found a place to sit, near Ivypool. Her eyes glittered. I felt myself falling for her. I couldn't deny it. I loved that she-cat.

Firestar and the other leaders found their places. I watched as Windclan came. I snarled, eyes blazing with anger. A few Windclan cats glared at us, their hatred obvious.

"Well," Blackstar cleared his throat to get the crowd to settle. "Shadowclan is doing great. Prey is getting slightly scarce as Leaf-fall comes closer, but overall, Shadowclan is thriving." I yawned as the leader ended his short speech.

Onestar began his turn. "Windclan is doing well too. There seem to be rabbits everywhere, so the prey pile is always stacked to the top..." I sneered as the leader spoke. That little weakling!

Mistystar spoke after that. Then Firestar. "Thunderclan is thriving. The forest is lush, but we sense Leaf-fall coming. Not much has changed this past moon, but we know for sure that we are ready to move past our feud with Windclan." I snarled at those words. "Some warriors aren't..." I muttered quietly. I glanced over at Windclan, my fur bristling.

Soon, as the leaders finished, cats began to mingle. I noticed Ivypool pushing around, looking for someone possibley.

"Ivypool!" I called out, bounding towards her. The she-cat looked startled, her hackles raised as she looked back at me. "Oh, hi... Foxleap." She said, anxious to start pushing her way around again.

"I was wondering if-" I began to speak. Ivypool suddenly grinned. "Not now, Foxleap! Maybe later! Bye!" She said, sprinting through the crowd. I tilted my head to the side. What was going on?

"Breezepelt!" It was Ivypool's voice. I stared, trying to spot her. I crept through the cats, grunting and shoving my way around.

Then I saw her. She was next to a lean, black tom with amber eyes. Breezepelt. A Windclan cat. I snarled, claws unsheathing and digging into the earth.

"Oh, um, Ivypool... That's your name, right?" The tom asked, startled.

"Yep! It's me!" Ivypool looked like her pelt was burning under her fur. I gasped. Was she... Blushing?

Then it hit me. Like someone's paw to my face. The way Ivypool was acting around this Windclan warrior... That conversation earlier... It all finally pieced together.

Ivypool liked Breezepelt.

I felt like yowling aloud. He was justa stupid, weak, puny warrior from another clan! Ivypool wouldn't break the warrior code, would she?

Ivypool being mates with that mouse-brained fox-hearted Windclan rat? It stung just to think about it. I sighed. Ivypool loved him clearly... but Breezepelt didn't seem to like her that way. Maybe Ivypool wasn't stolen from me forever?...

But the clear answer was no. I sighed. I felt like claws were tearing at my throat as I padded away. Icecloud stared down at me.

"You found out, huh?" She asked, shame shinning in her eyes. I nodded sadly. "Cheer up, brother, I mean... You can find another cat-" I walked away before she could finish. It was over. Ivypool was taken from me.

I'd never get her back.

* * *

 **A/N: How'd ya like it? Was it good, bad, great, horrible? Tell me! Keep giving requests, to! I'll furfill those requests as soon as possible! Thanks again! I hope you enjoyed! Bye, until the next request!**


	6. Apoligies!

**A/N: Hey, readers! Well, as you can see, this story isn't really going along smoothly... I thought about deleting it once! But anyway, I'm going to put it up as 'Complete' now, because... Well, I dunno. It isn't working out. Sadly, I may not post any more chapters on it...**

 **But please don't kill meh! (LOL)**

 **I _may_ continue this, and ocasionally post something on it! If I do, it will most likely be Ashfur (I think)'s jealousy of Brambleclaw being with Squirrelflight. So yeah. Sorry! **

**I truely am sorry for having to do this, but for now, as I said, I'll have to hit the 'complete' button. Don't be too mad, please!**

 **Here's a short story so that I'm not breaking the rules.**

 **And by short... I mean _SHORT_. **

One day, in the **(Erm, hmm... Let me think of a random place... Aha!)** magical world of **(Uhhh...)** flying cats, there was a cat named **(Aha! Weird, good idea forming...)** Squirelflight. One day, Unicornflight ran towards her and screamed **(LOL this is the weirdest thing I've ever wrote)**...

"Squirrelflight, you must go to the land of Warriors cats and somehow become a kit and then be Firestar's daughter!"

Squirrelflight gasped, and then nodded before flying off towards the forest.

 **Da end. That felt strange, lol. And, so... Yeah. That's how Squirrelflight became Firestar's daughter, and got a weird name. Doesn't make any sense, but the rules made me. LOL.**


	7. Ashfur x Squirrelflight x Brambleclaw!

**A/N: Guess what? Well, it was 10:00 at night, and I'd just finished a report. I wasn't tired, I was very restless and bored instead. So, I went scrolling through the reviews for my stories, and I came across the one from Bright Stream. For some reason, I was feeling really inspired and got an idea.**

 **So, even though it's set as 'complete', this story may be back in business! That's right! I said it! (LOL)**

 **Well, as promised, here's my next one! Featuring the all time favorite... Ashfur x Squirrelflight x Brambleclaw!**

* * *

Anger. It bubbled up inside me, tearing through me like claws. It came from the inside, starting as a small stinging ball of fire. Then, it grew, raging around and beginning to destroy me. It would claw at my heart, mock me...

And it came everytime I saw Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw together. I winced, growling at the thought.

Squirrelflight. She was beautiful, caring, kind... she was everything. To me, Squirrelflight was the light of day, the best thing ever known. I loved her.

Brambleclaw. He was horrible. Everytime I saw him, the rage and anger would boil. He was the dark of night to me... my worst enemy.

Brambleclaw licked his mate's ear, purring. She stared it him lovingly, licking his cheek in return. I felt the rage again. It tore at me, causing me to wince and snarl. "Ugh..." I whispered from a few fox-lengths away, my heart burning with hatred. It was unbearable. The jealousy...

I stepped backwards, dizzy. My mind whirrled for a second, but I finally caught my balence. I sighed.

"You know how much I love you?" Brambleclaw mewed to his mate, entiwning his tail with hers. Squirrelflight giggled, blushing. "How much?"

"More than anything, silly!" The tom chuckled, nipping his mate's ear affectionatly.

I growled, trying to keep my anger under control. I loved Squirrelflight. But... she never loved me back. Never. Instead, she chose a rotten fox-hearted mouse-brain over me. I hid my face, fangs beared and claws unsheathing into the earth.

While all Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw felt was love and happiness, I was filled with sorrow and anger. It tore me apart, yet no one ever helped. No one cared, of course. No one.

"I love you too." Squirrelflight purred, pressing her cheek against Brambelclaw's. The two purred in unison, their pelts touching.

I almost snapped, my claw tearing up the fresh grass beneath me. I snarled quietly, sprinting away. I didn't notice a tear dripping down my face.

The forest flew by, and tears blurred my vision. I just had to get away. Had to get away from them.

"I can't beleive it!" I yowled, trying to be quiet. Tears soaked my face as I slowed my pace. My claws remained unsheathed, and my fangs were bared.

The anger. The rage. It ripped me apart, thoughts of Squirrelflight loving Brambleclaw whirrling through my mind. My heart shattered in my chest, and my eyes filled with tears. The tears rolled down my face. I was glad Squirrelflight or anyone else wasn't there to see me. I yowled, my heart burning. My mind swirled with thoughts, and the horrible anger tore through me. It clawed at me, urging me to let it all out. I had trapped it all inside me too long.

I slashed out at a nearby tree, my claws slicing the bark. The wound on the tree stayed there. It didn't bleed. It didn't heal. The desire the let more rage out pulled at me, so I agreed. I slashed my claws at the tree again, feeling them pierce the bark. The pleasure came, as I tore up the wood.

I destroyed that tree. Covering it with claw marks, letting tears flow. It took awhile, but evenutally, I had calmed down.

For the time being.

* * *

As I stepped back into camp, I heard cheering. My tears had dried, and my claws were now sheathed... but the anger seemed to return as I saw Squirrelflight standing in the center of camp.

"...Wow!..."

"...I'm so happy for you!..."

"...Really!?..."

I knew those words. I gulped, and the rage bubbled inside me again.

"Ashfur, come and see!" Leafpool sounded excited... yet nervous. I stared blankly.

"Did... did Squirrelflight?" I asked, worry shaking my mind.

"She had kits-" Leafpool stopped, glancing uneasily at the horizion. "With Brambleclaw. She had her kitting while you were gone."

I gasped, feeling more rage. Now, there was no separating them. Kits...

"I gotta go... Patrol W-windclan border. Bye." Leafpool concluded abruptly. I tilted my head to the side, and padded into the nursery.

"They're so cute! What will their names be?" A voice squealed. I grunted, pushing my way in.

"Lionkit, Jaykit and Hollykit..." Squirrelflight looked slightly nervous. I glared at her unnoticeably, and then walked away.

I couldn't stand it! It was horrible... now, I would never get Squirrelflight back!

But... then again, Leafpool and Squirrelflight had been acting strange. Maybe there was a way! Maybe... maybe I could get her back.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, that was short! But yeah, I'm not sure if that was how Squirrelflight took Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf (i'm too lazy to see, LOL). But anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
